Strength of a Hundred
by Red Berin
Summary: Madara uses his final moments to finish off the Kages. When things look tragic for Tsunade, someone from her past saves her. A written account of Chapter 591.


All of the dialogue here is taken from Chapter 591 of the manga. Kishimoto, of course, has all the rights here.

* * *

The five Kages stood their ground amidst the destruction. They watched in confusion as a bright light streamed down from the sky and engulfed Madara.

"A light?" Mei said. "Just what is that?"

"Susanoo disappeared and Edo Tensei is violently fluttering," Onoki pointed out. "There's no doubt this means –"

"Edo Tensei has been released," Madara concluded.

A shouted in his disbelief and Tsunade voiced the confusion, "Kabuto should still be searching! It's too soon! If he only discovered the Edo Tensei… In any case, who else could stop it?"

"It doesn't matter who! Whoever it was, they're a hero who protected the shinobi world!" Onoki shouted. "It seems the heavens haven't given up on us yet!" he grinned.

"There were shinobi on your side who might have done it too," Madara said. He watched as pieces of himself began to fade away. "It can't be helped," he murmured.

Suddenly, Madara began to rush towards the Kages. All five were caught off guard and he used the moment of confusion to prepare an attack. He heard Onoki shout something, but it was too late. This would be the end of the five Kages. He breathed fire and it formed into several fireballs, all aimed at his targets. Mei attempted to extinguish the fireballs, but her defense would never make it in time. Madara waited for the screams of agony, but they never came.

Tsunade ran in front of the Kages and let herself be engulfed in the flames. She felt the searing pain, but her Strength of a Hundred technique's healing immediately soothed and healed the burns left behind.

"Lady Hokage!" Mei shouted to Tsunade.

"I'm okay!" Tsunade replied. The fire dissipated and left her relatively unharmed. However her chakra stores were completely drained. Her Strength of a Hundred technique ran out and she began to fall. The world around her started to fade as she began to slip into unconsciousness. She watched in a haze as Madara turned his sights on her. At least they had won…

Madara grabbed at his chance. He quickly reformed Susanoo and aimed its sword straight at Tsunade. Finally, he would eliminate the pesky Senju woman.

The remaining Kages watched in horror as one of their own faced certain death. They all prepared jutsu in an attempt to stop Madara, but their defenses were no good. Susanoo's sword was seconds away from finishing Tsunade off.

Tsunade suddenly stood up and jumped out of the way, completely dodging Madara's attack. She landed on a rock and tried to figure out why she was still conscious, let alone alive.

"It's been awhile, my Tsunade."

She glanced up.

"It's Dan."

"Dan!" She stared at the impossible. "Why are you here?"

"Edo Tensei was released, so I came here with the Spiritualization Jutsu," he explained. He smiled at her and said, "But that was really dangerous just now!"

Tsunade was at a loss for words. She had lost him years ago and now all he could do was point out her dangerous risk-taking?

"You haven't changed, Tsunade."

"Dan," she said. She felt tears burning to fall. "I have –"

"There's no time. We can't be overcome by sentiment. I have to go already."

She had to tell him that she wasn't the same as when he died. She had to do it now, before he left her again. "Dan! After you died, I ran from your memory for a long time. But I've changed! I can confirm that I wanted to do what you couldn't! I became Hokage! But –"

"Thank you, Tsunade. You've accomplished what I couldn't just fine," he said. His smile faded and he continued, "I only caused you hardship; I'm sorry. I'll be waiting on the other side, but please don't come for another while." He lifted his hand and touched her chin and allowed the little chakra he had left to flow into her. "You are my dream itself." He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead, entrusting his dream to her.

With a smile, he stepped back. "I could protect you at the very least. I guess I was kinda glad I was resurrected by Edo Tensei..."

His voice trailed off. Tsunade watched as he disappeared completely. She closed her eyes and felt her seal reform. When she opened them, she was back in her harsh reality. However, she felt stronger than she ever had in decades.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Leave a review if you're feeling generous!


End file.
